Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales
This is going to be a new Disney special if the Peanuts gang and the VeggieTales gang were ought to join the Disney Family. This special will be held at the Walt Disney World Resort. And this is all of Disney's plan to take control of the world. 'Plot' The Peanuts and VeggieTales gangs are going to the Walt Disney World Resort to discover attrractions, and enjoy the fun. Charlie Brown wants to see Mickey Mouse, Snoopy and Junior Asparagus want to ride Thunder Mountain Railroad. But Peppermint Patty decides which place or ride to go first. But then after a few moments, the gangs get separated and lost. They get sad because they left their cellphones, and are not able to call a friend. They explore the whole resort and look around until they unite again. Then Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Bob, Larry, Junior and the rest get to see Mickey and Minnie. Both gangs pass well about what they said, but according to VeggieTales, magic and sorcery are very sinful (but only for pretend), so everybody has to be careful, and believe in God. Both of the gangs become a part of the Disney family. 'Cast:' *Mila Kunis: Charlie Brown *Jasmine Richards: Lucy van Pelt, Herself *Bill Melendez: Snoopy (non-speaking) and Woodstock *Cam Clarke: Snoopy (speaking), (adult and current) Simba, Flounder *Daveigh Chase: Sally Brown, Lilo *Phil Vischer: Bob the Tomato, Jimmy Gourd, Archibald Asparagus, Mr. Nezzer, Pa Grape *Lisa Vischer: Junior Asparagus *Dionne Quan: Laura Carrot, Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, and Webby *Mike Nawrocki: Larry the Cucmber, Jerry Gourd *Bret Iwan: Mickey Mouse *Tress McNeille: Daisy Duck, Gadget, Chip, the Queen of Hearts *Haley Joel Osment: Sora *Hayden Pannetiere: Kairi *David Gallagher: Riku *Shanelle Grey: Larxene *Willa Holland: Aqua *Paul Reubens: Captain Rex (RX-24) *Corey Burton: Dale, Ludwig von Drake, Captain Hook, Grumpy, the White Rabbit, Gruffi Gummi, Chernabog *Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck *Bill Farmer: Goofy, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar, Practical Pig *April Winchell: Clarabelle Cow *Alan Young: Scrooge McDuck *Charles Fliescher: Roger Rabbit and Benny the Cab *Jim Cummings: Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Pete, The Big Bad Wolf, Fat Cat, Darkwing Duck, Zummi Gummi, Bonkers, King Louie *Travis Oates: Piglet *Gregg Berger: Eeyore *Ken Sansom: Rabbit *John Goodman: Baloo *Katie Leigh: Sunni Gummi *Terry McGovern: Launchpad McQuack *Jennifer Hale: Cinderella, Princess Aurora *Carolyn Gardner: Snow White *Mandy Moore: Rapunzel *Scott Weiner: Aladdin *Linda Larkin: Jasmine *Jodi Benson: Ariel, Belle, Barbie *Robby Benson: The Beast *Dan Castellaneta: Genie *Chris Sanders: Stitch *Irene Bedard: Pocahontas *Mel Gibson: John Smith *Joe Jonas: Himself *Kevin Jonas: Himself *Nick Jonas: Himself *Taylor Swift: Herself *Selena Gomez: Herself *Demi Lovato: Herself *Ashley Tisdale: Herself, Candace Flynn *Alyson Stoner: Herself, Isabella Garcia Shapiro *Kelly Hu: Stacy Hirano *Tom Hanks: Woody *Tim Allen: Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack: Jessie *Wallace Shawn: Rex *Annie Potts: Bo Peep *Dave Foley: Flik *Phil Snyder: Jiminy Cricket *Jeff Bennet: Mr. Smee *Samuel E. Wright: Sebastian *Pat Caroll: Ursula *Susan Blakeslee: Maleficent *Nathan Lane: Timon *Ernie Sabella: Pumbaa *Dee Bradley Baker: Perry the Platypus, and other voices 'TV Series' There is also going to be a TV show that is a sequel to the special. This will take place at the Walt Disney World Resort. 'Intros' It will also have three different theme songs if the main characters are either the Peanuts characters, the VeggieTales characters, or both. For both gangs The theme song will start with Mickey welcoming the viewers to the Walt Disney World Resort and presenting the Peanuts and VeggieTales gangs. The tour takes us on an aerial flight through the Magic Kingdom where Charlie Brown and Snoopy walk by, Woodstocks fly, Bob and Larry entertain the guests in the Main Street restaurant, Goofy and Donald ride Dumbo the Elephant, Minnie, Alice, and the Mad Hatter ride the Mad Teacups, Daisy, Cinderella, Snow White, Belle, and Ariel bow to each other, Baloo and King Louie ride the Jungle Cruise, the French Peas ride Space Mountain, Junior rides Big Thunder Mountain, and Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear ride Splash Mountain until the boat comes to a splash. Next comes Epcot where Chip and Dale have photos, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Launchpad explore China, Panchito, Jose, Pluto, Clara Cluck, Tony and Joe, and Lumiere sing and dance in Mexico, Jimmy and Jerry explore Spaceship Earth, and Sally, Linus, and Lucy ride the monorail. Aladdin and Jasmine fly by on their carpet, and Genie then shows us the Disney's Hollywood Studios where Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Tigger, and Rabbit work on their movie, Stitch rides the Toy Story Mania, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Namine, and Roxas experience Muppet Vision 3D, The Gummi Bears put on a show in the Chinese theater, and Petunia Rhubarb and Madame Blueberry broadcast their news. Then comes Animal Kingdom where Simba and Nala roar as Rafiki raises the baby lion cub, Timon, Pumbaa, Terk, and Tantor dance, Pocahontas, Meeko, and Flit explore on their safari, and Kenai and Koda, and Nemo and his friends swim by. Darkwing Duck and Roger Rabbit take us back to the Magic Kingdom where everybody appears in front of the Cinderella castle. Peanuts The theme song will be the recycled version of "The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show" theme song, but the words will be changed. And also, the VeggieTales characters and the Disney characters will join in. And the lyrics go like this: It's a Disney World adventure with Charlie Brown and Snoopy, Travel along with Junior, Bob, and Larry. Enjoy the fun and stay for a while, Let's go to Disney World with Snoopy and Charlie Brown. Mickey will whistle, the French Peas will be singing, Sora, Donald, and Goofy will be swinging, Get on your shoes and walk to the beat Along with Pooh, Tigger, Minnie, and Daisy Duck. Now we've got the beat, Get up and move your happy feet. You can dance with Timon and Pumbaa, Genie, and Pinocchio, And your favorite Princess friends. The Disney Afternoon, Disney Stars, and Toy Story, Pluto to Snoopy, even Roger Rabbit. Let's not go home yet, if we stick around, And travel out with Snoopy and Charlie Brown. VeggieTales This intro will have the same lyrics from the original one, but it will have Donald Duck playing a tuba instead of Larry playing his sousaphone (because Larry will sing with Bob and the rest). It will also have Huey on trumpet, Dewey on flute, Louie on clarinet, Daisy on saxophone, Scrooge on sousaphone (in response to Larry), Woodstock on harmonica, and Jose Carioca on trombone. The singing characters in the theme song appear; they are Larry, Bob, Junior, Laura, Jimmy and Jerry, Petunia, Madame Blueberry, Mr. Nezzer, the French Peas, Archibald, Mom and Dad Asparagus, Mr. Lunt, Pa Grape, Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus, Sally, Peppermint Patty, Snoopy, Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Pluto, Clara Cluck, a frog (from Mickey's Grand Opera), Lumiere, his featherduster friends, the jars (from Be Our Guest), Panchito, Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Young Simba, and Young Nala. 'Characters' See List of Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales characters. 'Episodes' See List of Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales episodes. 'The Walt Disney World Adventure gang' The Walt Disney World Adventure gang members as the main characters of the show are Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus, Sally, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Snoopy, Woodstock, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Laura Carrot, Hercules, Megara, Philocetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot, Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Rex, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, and Rosetta. Merchandise *Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales: Season 1 (DVD) *Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales: Season 2 (DVD) *Peanuts and Veggies Sing Disney: Volume 1 (Soundtrack CD) *Peanuts and Veggies Sing Disney: Volume 2 (Soundtrack (CD) *Peanuts and Veggies Sing Disney: Volume 3 (Soundtrack CD) *action figures 'Trivia' *The characters from the Peanuts and VeggieTales series will be new Disney stars and characters. And these will come after the Muppets. Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disney shows Category:Disneyland TV Specials Category:Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales